


just you, your heart and your bruised pride

by princegrantaire



Category: Dirty Pretty Things, The Libertines
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5929525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princegrantaire/pseuds/princegrantaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are moments when Carl misses Peter too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just you, your heart and your bruised pride

**Author's Note:**

> very short, inspired by my unfortunate love for dirty pretty things and carl being sad. set during the dpt tour in the usa

There are moments when Carl misses Peter too much. Nowadays those moments don't come as frequently as they used to, even though they're sparse they're also mostly unpredictable. Sometimes it hurts to breath when he thinks about Peter and sometimes he can brush off the odd gaps in conversations and the longing looks almost immediately.

  
He's not entirely sure what triggered the rush of memories _today_ but he can't imagine his surroundings being the problem. It's barely seven am and he's sitting in a battered diner, its 50's décor has surely seen better days. He can't decide if Peter would have liked this place.

  
The whole experience feels painfully American for some reason and he wants to point out as much to Anthony but he's interrupted by a cold breeze coming from the open door. He reckons Didz must have finally found them, it's quite unlikely that it would be someone else considering the diner has stayed decidedly empty since they've arrived about an hour ago.

  
Anthony looks too much like Peter, Carl decides. He's not exactly certain why he thinks that since he's pretty sure they don't have anything in common besides their impressive height but there's no arguing with Carl's mind and its constant attempts at destroying any sense of peace he might get.

  
Maybe it's just the fact that he's been left alone with his thoughts for too long (not exactly alone but Anthony knows not to attempt a conversation this early in the morning), Carl's never really learned how to deal with that. Peter never stopped rambling, always telling odd tales that were only half true and that Carl hardly paid attention to, but he had never realized just how much he hated the silence 'till he lost him.

  
Carl glares at the horribly bitter coffee he had ordered earlier and sighs. Anthony's attempting to light his cigarette while holding a muffin and Carl focuses on that for a moment, which is probably why he's startled by Didz's arm around his shoulders and the weight of him sitting down at the booth.

  
"Can't wait to get back on the road, huh?" Carl finally says, interrupting Anthony's complaints about how nothing in this diner was even close to edible.

  
Just like that Carl's trance is broken and it occurs to him that maybe he _could_ be happy like this, maybe this is where he's meant to be right now.


End file.
